


Appreciation

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Encouragement, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor encourages you when you think your art isn't any good.





	Appreciation

Scrunching up the piece of paper into a tight ball, you angrily tossed it towards the bin.

However, you missed. Instead it accidently collided with the Doctor’s face as he walked past.

He bent down, and picked up the ball of the paper.

“Don’t look at –“you asked him hurriedly. You didn’t want him to be disappointed in your work as well. You didn’t need any harsh criticism .You already felt your work wasn’t any good. You didn’t need anyone else to say or think so either.

Especially when the Time Lord was about to find a drawing you had done of him.

The Doctor stopped in the doorway, his ancient eyes glancing at you, then back at the ball of paper.

“Nah. I’m curious” he informed you, and slowly smoothed out the piece of paper. He glanced down at it, with an odd look on his face.

You sat there at your desk, cringing, and waiting for all the criticism.

“Is that supposed to be me?” he asked slowly. You nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not very good” you started. The Doctor made his way over to your seat and hugged you. He pulled back, grinning at you.

“I think it’s brilliant. You are very talented” he assured you.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really. You need to be told that. Don’t ever feel that you are never good enough. Someone will always appreciate what you do.” He added. He touched your hand, stroking it gently, when he noticed you weren’t still convinced.

“Come on. This beautiful art work got all crumpled. How about if you try again. This time, I can pose for you. If you want” he said, pulling a funny pose. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay then” you agreed.

And that fresh portrait with the rest of your artwork after that moment hung proudly all over the TARDIS.

 


End file.
